


Tired

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, angst angst angst, domino squad - Freeform, introspective, so many feeling about fives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Fives is just so tired of it all.





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> This happened thanks to this [post.](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/164333445289/clonettroopers-bye) I have a lot of feelings about Domino Squad and Fives in particular.

Fives was so tired of death. More than just the deaths of his brothers he sees every day. The brothers laying down their lives for the Republic, but getting zero recognition in return. That was something Fives had  _ almost  _ gotten used to. Fives was just so  _ tired  _ of the deaths of those dearest to him. 

First there was Droidbait, Cutup and Hevy. Rishi taking all three in such quick succession from him and Echo. They deserved so much more.

Next was Echo, his other half, was ripped away from him. An explosion tearing him away from the world. A world that was so much brighter with him in it.

Then there was Tup. A malfunction in something that was forced on all of them, something that will destroy  _ everything _ . Something  _ so small _ , took his sweet Tup'ika away from him. 

So when Fives looked down at the blackened hole in his armor, it was almost a relief. At least he didn't have to worry about losing anyone close to him ever again. And maybe he would finally get some rest. 


End file.
